Come Along, Mars
by HoneyBee1
Summary: When Veronica was a little girl, she met a mysterious man called The Doctor and took a trip to a magical place with his magical blue box. Years later, she would meet him again.


_**Title**__: Come Along, Mars_

_**Fandom**__: Veronica Mars/Doctor Who_

_**Rating**__: K+_

_**Characters**__: Ten, Eleven, River Song, Captain Jack Harkness, Veronica, Logan, Mac, Dick, Wallace, Weevil, Keith, Lamb_

_**Spoiler**__: None, Crossover, AU, slightly Canon_

_**Disclaimer**__: VM's characters and universe belong to Rob Thomas. DW's characters and universe belong to Sidney Newman, C.E Webber, Donald Wilson, Russell , and Steven Moffat._

_**Summary**__: Veronica meets a mysterious stranger called The Doctor_

_**Author's Note**__: Just a little fic about two of my favorite show: Veronica Mars and Doctor Who. This chapter is reposted, and being beta'ed by __**layoung13**__. Thank you!_

* * *

><p>Veronica met him when she was eight years old.<p>

At the time, she didn't know who he was… or what he was. She saw his big blue telephone box; at least she thought it was a telephone box, at the beach. It was a weird sight to see a bright blue box in the middle of the beach.

At first Veronica thought it was a prank or joke, or some kind of art exhibition which was common in the area. When she saw a man with spiky hair wearing a long brown coat walk out from the box, she was intrigued.

"Who are you?" She asked. "Are you a magician?"

He was looking at her and smiled sadly. "I'm The Doctor." He spoke with an English accent, Veronica noticed. She also noticed that he was a handsome man but was too thin.

Veronica tilted her head to the side. "You don't look like a doctor. Doctors wear white coats. You're wearing a brown coat."

"Well, you are very perceptive, young lady." The Doctor offered a bag of jelly babies.

Veronica shook her head. "I'm not supposed to take anything from strangers."

"Smart girl. And you shouldn't." He pocketed the jelly babies and stared to the horizon. He had his hands in his pocket and his coat was waving from the wind.

Veronica looked at The Doctor curiously. He seemed harmless and wanted to be alone. There was sadness in his eyes as he watched the view in front of him. She then looked at the blue box. There were no tracks or foot prints near the box, so how did this tall box get here? The box was far from the shore so the waves wouldn't erase any tracks. And did the man actually come out from the box?

Veronica glanced towards the tall man who was still looking at the horizon. She decided that she wouldn't bother him, and investigated the curious blue box instead. She approached the box and tilted her head to the side, a sign that she was curious. She circled the box and even tried to take a peek from the tinted window. She couldn't see anything. She touched the sign on the door which read:

**POLICE TELEPHONE**

FREE FOR USE OF PUBLIC

ADVICE AND ASSISTANCE AVAILABLE IMMEDIATELY

OFFICERS AND CARS RESPOND TO URGENT CALLS

She glanced again to the man. The man was police? Then why he said that he was a doctor? Veronica never had seen a Police booth before, although she knew what a telephone booth was. She saw a _Superman_ movie once where Clark Kent went in to the telephone booth and then changed into Superman. She wondered whether the man was Superman.

Veronica was always curious about anything. She was smart for a girl of her age, although she behaved like any other normal little girl. She played with dolls, she demanded that her dad get her a pony, she was healthy and loved to eat lasagna, and she was always observing anything surround her.

She decided to explore more, and opened the Police box. She was expecting a small spaced room because it was logical. The little girl widened her eyes and opened her mouth when she walked into the blue box.

The room was bigger on the inside.

Veronica gasped and walked into the room. She was mesmerized and astonished to see the brown colored room. The room was big and round and there were pillars which looked like corals. There was a huge machine in the middle of the room with many controls and a big colorful tube with some sort a column which bobbed up and down, and it seemed to…breathe.

"Wow." Veronica made a comment. The little girl then laughed like she just discovered a magical land or Willy Wonka's chocolate factory. "So pretty…"

"She's beautiful, isn't she?" The Doctor was behind her as Veronica looked at the huge room. He smiled when she nodded happily. "Her name is TARDIS: Time and Relative Dimension in Space. Do you like the decoration? I haven't changed it for years. It doesn't matter, I mean I travel alone." He sounded lonely for a moment, but Veronica didn't realize it as she was still in awe to see the inside of the TARDIS.

Veronica was spinning around and laughing. "This is a magic box!"

The Doctor was happily circling the big machine in the middle, punching the buttons and pulling the lever few times. "This machine can take you anywhere, any time and space, and everywhere your heart desire! It's hard to explain; especially since you're just a child. I mean, adults have trouble to understand anyway. We can go back in time, forward in time – it's simple really, but humans usually have difficulty understanding – and it's all a big ball of wibbly wobbly timey wimey stuff. Have you ever seen Napoleon in person? He's taller than you, but that's not something to be proud of. Do you know that in the future, humans will resemble cats? Do you want to go to Pluto? Or maybe Saturn? Or do you want to go to planet Puppets? We CAN go there, AHA!" He punched several buttons and yelled, "_Allons-y_!"

Veronica laughed because the man was talking very fast and enthusiastically, like a big child who was talking about his favorite toy. He was so different few minutes ago when he was at the beach and looking very solemn. She watched him tapping the monitor and then pulled and pushed the lever few times, and the TARDIS was shaking suddenly. Veronica yelped and sat on one of the chairs that surrounded the machine. She put her seat belt on when she could feel the TARDIS was moving. She then heard a wheezing sound, followed by a loud thud noise.

"What happened?" Veronica asked. "Were we moving?"

"We arrived!" The Doctor ran to the wooden door and opened it. "Oh, it's so beautiful!" Veronica hurriedly released the seatbelt and ran after The Doctor. She gasped to see the view outside.

The view was breathtaking. They were at the beach. But instead of blue ocean and white sands, they saw purple ocean and golden sands. Veronica jumped up and down to see the view. "Oh, my!" The Doctor grinned widely to see the little girl was so excited. Both of them walked out from the TARDIS. Veronica grabbed a handful of sand and giggled to see the color. The sand resembled glitter. The Doctor looked at the view, and for a moment he looked sad again.

He remembered a certain blonde…. He said goodbye to her at a beach.

Veronica was going to run to the water when he stopped her by blocking her. "I wanna go there!"

The Doctor shook his head. "You can't. I have to get you home."

"But it's so pretty!" She stubbornly pointed to the ocean. She pouted and folded her arms.

"How about when you're older, I will take you everywhere and anywhere you want? Or even come back here. In here, they have dragons. But not now. Your parents will be worried."

Veronica pondered a little, and she tilted her head to the side. The Doctor realized that the little blonde girl was so adorable when she was doing that head tilting. _She will break so many hearts in the future, _he thought.

"Where are we?" She asked.

"We are in a new planet. It doesn't have a name, I haven't named it yet." He shrugged. "What's your name?"

"Veronica Mars."

The Doctor grinned to hear her name. "Veronica Mars - who lives in Neptune, California." He offered his hand. "Nice to meet you, Veronica Mars."

Veronica shook his hand. "Are you going to take me home?"

The Doctor walked back to the TARDIS. "Why were you alone on that beach?"

Veronica followed him and grabbed his hand. They were holding hands, like a father and a daughter who were enjoying a walk on the beach. "Mom and daddy are in a barbeque party with the Mayor. Daddy is going to be a Sheriff." She told the man. They just met, but she felt safe with him. There was something about this man, who was a stranger, but he made her comfortable. "A new deputy is baby sitting me, but he's so snotty – so I sneaked out."

"Well…" He began.

Veronica pouted. "He wouldn't let me play with my friends. He's too lazy to take me to Shelley Pomeroy's house."

"Who is Shelley Pomeroy?"

Veronica shrugged. "She's a friend from school. She's okay, a bit boring girl. She's having a slumber party, and I was invited – but Deputy Lamb wouldn't let me."

"Deputy Lamb?"

"He prefers to watch TV and drinking beer. I got bored, so I went to the beach."

"Well… I think we should get you home before he gets into trouble." Veronica nodded and skipped to the TARDIS. The Doctor also skipped next to her.

Veronica sat and put her seatbelt on and watched The Doctor made grand movements with his machine; he pressed the buttons, pulled and pushed the lever several times, dinged the bell, even kicked the console, and the TARDIS started to make that wheezing sound. When the TARDIS started to shake, Veronica giggled. Several seconds later, the TARDIS made a thud sound.

"We're here!" The Doctor announced.

Veronica opened her seatbelt and ran to the door and opened it. She was back to at Dog Beach, Neptune. She smiled widely.

It was really a magic box.

She looked back to The Doctor who was leaning back on the console, watching her. "Are you coming too?"

"Nah, I have to go someplace else." He shrugged. "I am after all, an important person." He boasted. Veronica smirked to hear his confidence.

"Can I go with you?"

"Absolutely not!" Veronica pouted and puffed her cheeks. She looked adorable. The Doctor suddenly remembered his own daughter. He laughed, "But I promise I'll be back."

"You promise?" Veronica's eyes were twinkling.

He didn't answer, but he gave her a salute. Veronica smiled and walked out from the TARDIS. She walked several steps away from the TARDIS and watched in awe when the magical blue box made a wheezing noise that made the wind gust and blow her hair, and then it disappeared into thin air.

Veronica thought she was dreaming.

Nobody would believe her. This was something she would keep a secret. A secret about a magical blue box that could take her to magical places along with a strange man called The Doctor. Veronica hoped The Doctor would be back and take her away from this place.

Veronica smiled widely and breathed the ocean air.

She then heard someone was calling her name. "Veronica!" She looked back and saw Don Lamb was walking very fast towards her. "Oh my God, Veronica! I almost had a heart attack!" The 23 year old Deputy was panting and kneeled down in front of her. "Your dad is going to kill me! Why were you running away?" He yelled at her worriedly.

"I was bored." She simply replied.

Lamb rolled his eyes. Veronica was just a little girl, but she was pretty smart and could talk back like nobody's business. "Come on, I'll give you a piggy back ride home." Veronica sighed and climbed to his back. She was holding onto him so tight. "Don't tell your dad that you ran away."

"Buy me some lasagna, and I'll think about it." She said. Lamb groaned and started to walk home with Veronica on his back. "And some chocolate chip cookies ice cream."

"Don't push your luck, kid."

Veronica watched the sunset while they walked back home. She was so happy that the day was definitely not boring.


End file.
